vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NebulousViper/May 2014
Just a note About DA... Yeah... I kinda don't want to talk about vocaloid openly there. ;-) I'm trying to take up professional artist reins right now, so its kinda awkward to openly discuss things within fandoms. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:00, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, that's no problem. I'll keep that in mind ;) Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 18:38, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your help on the vandal It was early for me during that time. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:54, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :It's no problem. Luckily I was still able to use the laptop during some time in class. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 16:13, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Re Category Question :Category:Song featured in Concert :The article states which concerts, but they're not divided into different categories, it'd be messy. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:38, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi there Just wanted to leave a message of admiration for all your work and dedication! In the wiki and of course for the anti-hate series. Seriously, though, 200 days in a row? I haven't even managed 5, yet. Also, I heard you wanted to learn Italian? I'm currently learning it at school, want me to talk about articles and verb conjugation? Ah, it's fun, though. I think you are awesome, keep going like that! And, since I have nothing else to show my admiration, just have some Vocaloid China style Miku! IAliceVoice (talk) 16:15, May 12, 2014 (UTC)IAliceVoice :239 days and counting ;) :Thank you for stopping by~! ^ ^ That is very sweet of you! I try hard XD even if I seem to sassy to do anything :Yes! I would love to learn Italian. :) It's a pretty language. My school only teaches Spanish and my middle school taught Spanish, French and Italian. But the Italian classes did nothing but watch movies... :U I would love to know the conjugation and articles if you please. :3 :I would have to look at the image later. My school blocks zerochan too (It hasn't before, now it does ;_; ) But thank you! Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 16:22, May 12, 2014 (UTC) ::: Wow, impressive! Italian really is a pretty language. To be honest, I actually think it sounds prettier than French. But I'd like to learn Spanish. Articles, then? Okay! But you'll have to get used to grammatical gender. It's not very difficult in Italian, though. There are two, masculine and feminine. In general it's pretty easy to tell which is which because most feminine words end in -a and most masculine words in -o. There are exceptions, however, that you have to watch out for (example: problema (problem) is masculine and mano (hand) is feminine) or cases where it's ambiguous (example: bar (masculine)). The general definite article for masculine words is "il" (il palazzo, il cane (the dog), but also il cinema). For masculine words there also exists a special article: "lo". That one is used for words that start with z, y, ps, gn or any case of s followed by a consonant (lo zoo, lo stadio (the stadium)). For feminine words the article (there is only one) is "la" (la chiesa (the church), la piazza). A special case that applies to both genders are words that start with a vowel, in which case the article is shortened to "l'" (that's a lower case L) (l'amica, l'amico, l'edicola (like a newsstand, kiosk that sells newspapers), l'anno (the year)). The indefinite masculine article is "un" for words starting with consonants and vowels alike (un palazzo, un amico). For words that would use the "lo" article the indefinite one is "uno" (uno zoo, uno stadio). For feminine words the article is "una" (una chiesa, una piazza) except for words starting with a vowel, in which case it becomes "un'" (un'amica, un'edicola). The apostrophe is important and is NOT used for the masculine version, only the feminine one. Plural is similar: The masculine plural is "i" and the ending of the word itself is also changed to "-i" (i palazzi, i cani), whereas masculine words that either have the "lo" article or the "l'" one get the article "gli" in the plural (lo zio (the uncle) for example becomes gli zii, l'amico becomes gli amici). For feminine words the article is "le" and the ending is changed to "-e" for all words alike (le chiese, le piazze, and l'amica becomes le amiche (the 'h' is there for pronunciation reasons)). All words ending in "-e" normally (which is ambigious) get their ending changed to "-i" in plural, be they masculine or feminine. Please also note that words where the last letter is accented (or whatever you call it) don't change in the plural (la città becomes le città). There's more stuff to know when in comes to using articles in sentences and their grammatical functions but these are the basics. You still following me? Turned out quite long. It's not that confusing, just a lot to remember. Wanna go through these verb conjugations, too, or have you had enough? :P IAliceVoice (talk) 17:58, May 12, 2014 (UTC)IAliceVoice :::Alright~ Thank you ^ ^ It's kind of like Spanish :) Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 18:17, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::Somehow you seem to be changing your avatar a lot recently? Is there any particular reason for that? Or perhaps you just simply can't decide? Ahaha, I barely even got used to your previous one. This one looks friendly, though, so no problem there. IAliceVoice (talk) 20:46, May 19, 2014 (UTC)IAliceVoice ::::::Ah yes, I tend to get bored of my pictures easily. ^^; I was going to keep Flavio up there a while longer, but then I created the creep tree yesterday and noticed how it freaks people out. So I decided to change it for all my accounts so far, lol Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 20:50, May 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Huh, somehow the creepy factor got completely lost on me. I actually find it really cute o.O IAliceVoice (talk) 20:53, May 19, 2014 (UTC)IAliceVoice ::::::::Allow me to show you the full image here~ I wasn't sure what I was thinking. You're the first to not be creeped out~ Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 20:56, May 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Is it wrong that I like it? I mean, it's a little creepier in full but I still find it sorta cute. It actually made me laugh a little. It's this kind of weird, freaky adorable. IAliceVoice (talk) 21:05, May 19, 2014 (UTC)IAliceVoice ::::::::Back again now? Got tired of the creep tree? :) IAliceVoice (talk) 15:35, May 20, 2014 (UTC)IAliceVoice It's not wrong that you like it, lol. You're just the first X3 I'm just not liking the Creep Tree whenever I'm commenting stuff on the wiki. My images tend to become blurry. I don't mind the blur for Flavio and it wasn't much of a problem when I had Pirate!Spain either, but it looks really weird on the Creep Tree. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 15:38, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Ah! young grasshopper Master teacher says that lesson is finally learn, now go forth and kick butt. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:02, May 15, 2014 (UTC) O_O That was one of those "WTF did I just see?" moments... O_O Where all I have to say is.... "WTF did I just see?"... One-Winged Hawk (talk) 22:20, May 19, 2014 (UTC) :Super awesome Magical Guy Tonio =w= MAKE UP! //Slapped Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 22:31, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: So.... what happened? That's actually something I was also wondering. You see, the hidden comments are not by me, but replies by other people to my comment, and I did not catch them in my inbox (presumably if they were deleted while I was not online I wouldn't recieve a notification.) I was trying to keep things very low-key as I know that any directly accusatory words can lead to complete deletion, which seems to have spared me. I'm not sure if there's any way to see the comments now despite my curiousity, unfortunately. Dizzyzebra (talk) 15:38, May 31, 2014 (UTC)